The Center of Comparative Medicine and Pathology (CCMP) supports animal model development and use through its Research Animal Resource Center (RARC) and Laboratory of Comparative Pathology (LCP). At MSKCC, animal models are used in basic and applied investigational studies as well as for training of both clinical and research staff. Animals are employed in diverse areas including the development of new methods for diagnosis and treatment of cancer as well as the elucidation of the basic biological mechanisms resulting in neoplasia. CCMP's professional and paraprofesslonal staff (131 FTE) serve as a consultative and technical resource for MSKCC investigators on all matters related to animal research. RARC is comprised of four sections: 1) Biosecurity; 2) Education and Quality Assurance (EQA); 3) Husbandry and Operations (H&O); and 4) Veterinary Services (VS). RARC provides housing for and humane care to over 170,000 animals daily, utilized by 140 investigators. PARC's oversight of MSKCC's AAALAC-accredited, centrally managed, animal care program ensures the efficient use of available space and staff resources and allows for close professional monitoring of the animal research program. Biosecurity ensures that MSKCC's rodent colonies remain pathogen free by routinely surveying colony health and quarantining incoming rodents from vendors. EQA administers an extensive educational program which provides training to animal care and research staff via didactic and hands-on sessions, web based tutorials as well as written instructional materials. PARC's H&O section operates three specialized state-of-the-art facilities encompassing over 80,700 net square feet of space which provide critical environments and the specialized equipment necessary for the maintenance and use of a variety of animal models. VS's staff ensure that all animals' receive appropriate clinical care and perform technical procedures for research staff. The LCP, a multi-disciplinary pathology laboratory and its Genetically Engineered Animal (GEA) Phenotyping Service supports individual laboratory's research and PARC's programs by providing clinical and anatomic pathology services and extensive phenotypic profiles of GEA.